il migliore
by kai12345d
Summary: Los il migliore una de las bandas mas buscadas se ha separado pero una oferta salvaje ha llegado, marceline, jake, finn y salvaje no podrán negarse pero una nueva integrante llegara al equipo, pero la llegada de una oficial les complicara las cosas.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

La cuidad de ooo, Una cuidad tranquila, pacifica, relajada, extraordinaria con sus ciudadanos tan humildes...vengan de visita a ooo no se arrepentirán. mira la tv un chico en cual estaba esperando la cola en el banco.

Era un día tan tranquilo pacifico, era tan relax...

-A VER IDIOTAS TODOS AL SUELO.-Dijo una enmascarada, con sus secuaces o compañeros.  
>-Son los il migliore.<br>-grazie.-dijo el chico con mascara de perro.  
>Si eran la banda mas buscada en ooo, Sus múltiples crímenes han pasado a ser lo mas hablado en la noticias tanto como comentado en el periódico...Si que tranquila la cuidad.<p>

-Si se quedan tranquilos les daremos un regalo...No los mataremos.- dijo el chico con una mascara de oso polar.  
>-A ver putita mete el dinero en la bolsa ahora.<br>-S-si  
>-¡Vamos apúrate!<br>Mientras presionaban a las personas no se concentraron en el chico que miraba la tele. Se había escondido y les costo caro ya que llamo a la policía ya que no tardaba en llegar.  
>-MARCY...la poli esta aquí.-Dijo la otra chica de mascara de carabela.<br>-Coño no me jodas.  
>-Pero no te molesto, solo te digo<br>-¡ES UNA EXPRESIÓN!.-dijo alteraba mientras recogía la bolsa.-Hay que largamos de aquí. El lugar se plago de policías en tan solo 5 minutos, Claro quien no quería atrapar a un grupo que a robado 5 bancos en 2 meses.-il migliore, ¡SALGAN CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO!.  
>-Joder que jaqueca con estos tíos.- decía mientra se agarraba la cabeza la líder del grupo.-tenemos que hacer algo marcy.-Dijo el chico perro.-No jodas enserio?. Salieron por la parte de atrás del banco con todo el botín en sus bolsos, sudaban frió mientras corrían pensando que nadie los encontraría, saltando cada techo con torpeza, llegaron aun callejón donde se quitaron las mascaras y se cambiaron de ropas y ahora son unos ciudadanos cual quiera.<p>

-Lo l-logramos.-decía algo cansada la chica de cabellos negros y algo pálida.  
>-JAJAJA, nadie puede con los il migliore.-susurro el chico de lentes y rubio.<br>-Así es jake así es.-Dijo con orgullo la chica de cabellos violeta y un gran moño.  
>-y que pasara con nosotros?.-Pregunto el rubio ojos azules.<br>-No lo se...finn, pero lo mas probable es que nos separemos por un tiempo.  
>-Marceline estas loca...pero somos un equipo.-dijo algo triste.<br>-Finn, chicos estarán bien ademas no debemos bajar la guardia después de este botín.  
>-Entonces creo que es una despedida?.-agrego salvaje.<br>-No, no es una despedida.-sonrió.-ademas...No serán los mas ricos en ooo? nos veremos mucho en la tele.  
>-Tienes razón marceline.-rió.-Bueno mañana el botín sera llevado a lavar y pasara a sus cuentas.-Dijo el cuatro ojos<br>-Genial...bueno adiós.  
>-adiós.<br>Todo el grupo o la banda (como sea) se disperso, desaparecieron del mapa por unos 2 años el cual ya todos tenían 22 y 21 años de edad.

* * *

><p>2 años después...<p>

-Mierda otra vez perdí.-decía la pálida chica mientras se agarraba la cabeza, pues quien no lo haría si perdiera su dinero haciendo apuestas.

-Señorita ya va a cerrar el casino.

-perate otra ronda mas.

-No señorita, ya son las 5 de la mañana y usted no se a ido.

-Así que se va a poner grosero...que me va a hacer?.-y como era de esperarse-Mierda, estúpido guardia.-Si fue sacada a patadas (¿Que? acaso nadie los han echado a patadas de un casino...a nadie? bueno marceline quería ser popular).

-Mierda, mierda de las mierdas.-pateaba la basura-por que puta madre me vicie con esto.

Una chica se encontraba en su casa discutiendo con sus padres.

-Bonnibel, que hemos echo para que sacaras tan malas notas?-Dijo con tristeza- tus notas eran excepcionales.

-Si Bonnibel.-Dijo serio-Debe ser por ese joven braco.

-N-No es por braco.-Sonrió nerviosa-Papa...mama deben entenderme es que este año ha sido duro eso es todo.

-Bonnibel.-Suspiro-Espero que no se repita querida-dijo el hombre alto para luego retirarse.

La joven subió a su habitación para usar su laptop y iniciar una vídeo llamada.

-QUERIDA!.-Grito para que bonnibel se tapara los oídos-Grumosa deja la gritería, papa y mama ya vieron mis notas-susurro-En fin vas a la escuela hoy?

-¿Que es eso?.-Dijo la pelos enrolados-La escuela donde estudias-dijo molesta-ahh eso si pensé que hablabas del salón de belleza-Rio-Grumosa hoy en la escuela no hay nada sabes que significa?-se emociono-Ahh? escuela?-dijo sin entender-Grumosa el salón de belleza.-dijo para pasarse la mano por la cara por decepción-Ahhh si podemos ir por helados con el niño lindo de braco.-Rió- Grumosa era la mejor amiga de bonnibel siempre estaba hay para ella aun que fuera la mas engreída.

-Ahh...braco.-Dijo desinteresada.-Que fue eso?-pregunto la pelo violeta- Es que braco es tan aburrido y sofisticado-menciono la pelo de rosa-Ya se de lo que estas hablando picarona, tu quieres a alguien rebelde y quieres hacer cosas malas con ese alguien...Bueno nos vemos en el yougurt ban no tardes así buscaremos a tu rebelde, te veo a ya bye.-corto-Bye.

Unas jóvenes comían yougurt

-Tu rebelde tiene que ser guapo y que no le importe hacer cositas malas.-Rio.-En fin debe ser alto y tener una moto.

-Grumosa estas viendo muchas películas eso solo le consigues en los libro o en películas...Como ya dije.-la miro molesta-y creo que nunca lo encontrare una persona así.-Se levanto- Las personas rebeldes solo existen en las películas.

La joven caminaba por las calles algo distraída y un tropiezo hizo que se tropezara con alguien.

-Que acaso no vez por donde caminas?.-La miro molesta

-Lo siento pero si tu no estuvieras en el medio.-le respondió odiosamente

-La calle es libre...Niñita!

-Estúpida...pálida.

Si se han chocado bonnibel y marceline la chica pálida.

Bueno nuestra chica pálida ya estaba en su casa cuando un salvaje comercial aparece.

Esta cansado(a) de tener dinero guardo abajo de sus muebles?

-Si.-dijo aburrida

-quiere estar segura (o) de que no lo estafen en otros bancos?

-eehh no lo se.

-Pues venga al banco makerzun su dinero estará mas que seguro.-Marceline pensó salvaje mente.- los il migliore vuelven!.


	2. capitulo 2: descubierta

Una oficial se encontraba comiendo una dona mientras apoyaba sus pies en el escritorio, pero al escuchar la puerta se acomodó.

-Shoko.-suspiro- en estos últimos 2 años te la has pasado comiendo donas y flojear.-dijo molesto.

-No tienes pruebas.-rio

-y que es lo que tienes en tus manos?

-es un aparato redondo para examinar la sangre.

-con forma de dona?.- pregunto molesto- shoko eres una gran oficial, creo que una de las mejores que tenemos…que tal si investigas este caso.-dijo para luego salir.

-il migliore…quienes eran estos perdedores?.-se preguntó a sí misma para inmediatamente abrir el expediente. Se sorprendió al ver los múltiples robos que habían cometidos estos ladrones en tan solo pocos meses.- ¿Por qué me habrá dejado este caso?- se preguntó de nuevo- un caso que cerro hace dos años…quiere que siga flojeando…si eso debe ser.-dijo para tomar una siesta.

Mientras tanto bonnibel se encontraba en una video llamada con su mejor amiga.

-Amiga y por qué no la pateaste?-pregunto molesta-En esta vida debes ser una perra o te comerán los chinos.

-los chinos?- dijo bonnibel confundida- Porque metes a los chinos en esto?

-ellos comen perros.-rio - pero lo que te quiero decir que tú eres una perra y debes morder a los que te molestan.

- ósea que debo morder a esa chica?

-Debiste morderla cariño debiste morderla.

-pero morder a las personas está mal grumosa.

-Y quien dijo que las vas a morder?

-ehmm…tu grumosa.

-pero cariño has olvidado algo…yo no recuerdo de que hablábamos.-rio-En fin debo irme bye-dijo tras cortar.

-bye…grumosa y su pésima memoria.-dijo con su mano en la cara- ahh por que no puedo sacar a esa chica de mi cabeza.

_Flashback_

_-a bajo las manos esto es un robo.-decía una enmascarada tras golpear al guardia de seguridad._

_-aahh, dios mío nos roban bonnibel y estoy depositando.-lloraba- mi money bonnibel mi money._

_-tranquilízate grumosa solo tírate al suelo.-susurro- si se distraen podríamos escapar._

_-Vamos mete el puto dinero.-gritaba_

_Las dos chicas decidieron que era el momento para escapar, corrieron hasta la puerta pero un mano detuvo a una de ellas._

_-que pretendías?-rio- Escapar?_

_-yo…no.-fue interrumpida._

_-cállate, __sabes te dejare libre sabes porque?-rio sádicamente.- porque la calle es libre…niñita, y no me creas pendeja si llamas a la policía te cortare en pedacitos y te mandare a áfrica._

_-claro, claro.-dijo bonnibel alterada después de verle esos ojos tan rojos._

_Fin del flashback_

-Esa voz…y esa chica.

Para pálida las cosas estaban de maravilla, pero se pondrán mejores.

Estaban todos reunidos después de 2 años de flojera.

-señores…bienvenidos a mi cueva.-dijo marceline y luego pegarse la botella de vino.-esto es tan sexy verlos de nuevo chicos.

-igualmente marceline.-dijeron los tres e igual que marceline se pegaron de la botella.

-y marceline porque nos has consultado.-pregunto salvaje.

-buena pregunta salvaje, buena pregunta.-dijo y rio- en fin los he llamado porque hay un gran botín esperándonos.

-QUEE? Otro botín genial como en los viejos tiempos.-salto de alegría finn- esto es genial jake.

-tú no has cambiado nada finn el mismo tonto de siempre.-dijo marceline- este botín será grande muy grande saben el banquito ese que anda rondando?

-makerzun bank?.-pregunto el cuatro ojos.- ese banco esta full de ricos.

-bueno creo que es definitivo, vamos por esos putos ricos.-dijo salvaje para levantar la botella de vino- hagamos un brindis.

-Si.- dijeron los chicos tras chocar botellas.

La oficial shoko estaba investigando en su pc mientras comía más donas.

-interesante…así que tú eres la líder.-rio- gracias flambo por la información, deaa…quien usaría una máscara de Drácula.

-según lo que dicen ella es la líder siempre anda dando órdenes.- dijo el chico.

-mmm…Flambo me pasas los expedientes de las personas de edificio 242?-dijo esta.

-ehhm…no lo tengo permitido…pero solo porque eres tu.-susurro.-yo saldré a ver que nadie entre.

-gracias flambo-susurro.- bueno veamos, Drácula es pálido, y la líder tiene los cabellos muy muy largos, pero en una foto se le ve marrón el cabello, y en otra negro.-mordió la dona.- Tengo 2 conclusiones o es maría la del barrio o lupita…una de dos-rio-soy una gran oficial jaja.

-pero que es esto…marceline abadeer, registro de crímenes…robo de bolsos, robo de autos, carreras ilegales, venta ilegal de droga, y robo de barcos…joder esta chica debe ser la líder de los il migliore o solo es malota, debo avisarle al jefe.

La chica corrió y subió escaleras con los papeles desordenados pero sentía emoción y curiosidad por si sus investigaciones eran ciertas y abrió la puerta de la oficina bruscamente.-Jefe.-grito casi sin aliento.-Shoko porque no tocas antes de entrar.-dijo molesto-ahora que quieres shoko otro paquete de donas o un colchón imflable?

-Jefe ya me canse de que me diga floja así que investigue sobre esa bandita, como se llame y ya se quien la dirigía.-hablo para dejar sorprendido a su jefe.-Shoko espero que no sea una broma de mal gusto.-dijo mientras miraba los papeles y se sorprendió aún mas.-como no pudimos darnos cuenta, esos ladrones nos las pagaran…shoko alístate y trae al equipo especial…marceline abadeer date por muerta.

Marceline se encontraba en su departamento, dormía como un angel eran las 2 am de la madrugada, el frio se sentía en la zona y la oscuridad de la calle era lo de menos, una sirena de policía y muchas luces alumbraban la casa de marceline y por tanto alboroto marceline se ha levantado.

-malditas sirenas de policía y ahora a quien buscaran.-dijo y luego abrió un poco la cortina para ver que querían.

-MARCELINE ADABEER SABEMOS QUE ESTAS AQUÍ, SAL CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO.-Dijo el jefe de policía con un amplificador.-SABEMOS QUE ERES UNA IL MIGLIORE.

-mierda.-dijo para escarpar por la ventana de atrás.


End file.
